Motato is My Neighbor
Motato is My Neighbor is the second half of the second episode from the fourth season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Inside Motato's lair, the Radishes are complaining about what a day it's been, one of them saying that Motato has him assigned to laser target practice. When another Radish asks the first Radish about it, the first Radish says that he's the target. The third Radish reminds the other two Radishes that at least Motato ordered them pizza for lunch. However, Motato has already eaten all of the pizza, before he greets the Radishes, telling them to enjoy the pizza and that he ate all of the cheese. When one of the Radishes complains that there's none left, Motato muses that he's eaten all of the pepperonis as well. This time, the Radishes are fed up with the way Motato has been treating them, telling him that he's gone too far. Motato claims that he wasn't listening, before one of the Radishes says, "Let's mutiny!" The Radishes then pick up Motato, while Motato tries to tell them to work things out and that next time, he'll leave one slice of cheese for them all to share, but the Radishes still throw him out of the lair and slam the door behind him. At Ichabeezer's mansion, Ichabeezer is dismayed when he sees Bacon Bill riding on a unicycle on his lawn, juggling bowling pins, and yodeling. Bacon Bill then faces Ichabeezer and tells him that "this next yodel goes out to you!" but Ichabeezer tells Bacon Bill that he wants him off his lawn, then asks Bacon Bill what they're doing here, Bacon Bill answering that he's unicycling, juggling, and yodeling all at the same time. Ichabeezer then yells at Bacon Bill to get off his lawn, which causes Bacon Bill to ask what kind of person thinks yodeling is annoying. At the same time, Motato has now taken refuge in a camper that is parked next door to Ichabeezer's mansion, which causes Ichabeezer to ask himself when he got a neighbor. When Ichabeezer knocks on the door of the camper, Motato comes out and greets him with, "Hello, neighbor!", while Ichabeezer is surprised that Motato is his new neighbor, which Motato confirms, telling Ichabeezer that he is now his new neighbor. Motato then tells Ichabeezer that if he needs any sugar or jumper cables, then do not hesitate to leave him alone and that Ichabeezer shall get nothing from him, before going back into his camper again, while Ichabeezer is a bit suspicious of what Motato is up to. At Pa Grape's Store, Ichabeezer is telling Pa Grape to guess who his new neighbor is, which is Motato. Pa is surprised when Ichabeezer tells him this, before telling Ichabeezer to be careful because having a supervillain neighbor could be a bad influence. Laura then comes up to Pa and Ichabeezer, saying, "If I had a supervillain neighbor, I'd be like 'Don't you be a bad influence on me, you bad villain, you! Bad supervillain, bad!' And then I'd do something fun, like jump rope a million times!", which Laura proceeds to do. Of course, Ichabeezer shrugs off Pa's warning, asking what the chances are of him being influenced by a supervillain, then leaves the store, while Pa says, "I'd say 100%". It is now nighttime, where Ichabeezer decides that it's time for some relaxation as he prepares to read a book after getting himself comfortable. However, the sound of loud drumming ends up catching Ichabeezer and Rooney off-guard, which angers Ichabeezer, before he looks out the window to see Motato playing the drums as he asks him to stop drum-soloing. Motato still plays the drums while saying that he would stop but then Ichabeezer wouldn't be annoyed, before he also starts playing the saxophone off-key while still playing the drums. Deciding to fight fire with fire, Ichabeezer goes outside the mansion while carrying a boombox and turns it on as it starts playing loud rock music. Motato then taunts Ichabeezer about his boombox and that he bets that he can't do cool nunchuck tricks, before he pulls out a pair of nunchucks and starts twirling them around before throwing them up in the air and catching them again. Ichabeezer also taunts Motato back by saying that he'd rather have his segway, which he proceeds to drive around on, while saying "No walking for this zucchini! Just smooth glidin'!" Motato tries to state his opinion, but Ichabeezer repeatedly beeps the horn to cut him off every time he tries to do so, before telling Ichabeezer to stop that, but Ichabeezer beeps the horn again. Motato then runs off again and sets up a pillar bust before putting a keytar on it, before telling Ichabeezer that the keytar was autographed by the Queen of England's lookalike and that no one is allowed to play it. Ichabeezer taunts Motato that he'll play it though Motato tells him that he will not, the two arguing back and forth about whether or not Ichabeezer will play the keytar. Ichabeezer goes past Motato will telling him that he will play the keytar, despite Motato telling him that he will "absolutely-positively" not play it, before Ichabeezer presses one key on the keytar then smugly tells Motato "played". Motato tells Ichabeezer that the played the keytar then tells him to get off his lawn, while Ichabeezer is surprised when he hears that Motato also does not people on his lawn, which Motato confirms, saying that "grass is to be groomed and gazed at, not stood upon". Ichabeezer agrees with what Motato said about keeping people off the lawn, while Motato then asks what a Welcome mat is for and to stand on that, not the lawn. Because of that, Ichabeezer and Motato both start singing a song about being proud of their lawns and for people to get off their lawn if they stand on them. After the song ends, Ichabeezer tells Motato that he's not so bad, while affectionately calling him "Mo" and asking if he can call him that, while Motato tells him, "I wish you wouldn't", while he in turn tells Ichabeezer that he's not the "dreadful vegetable" he assumes every vegetable is. Ichabeezer then invites Motato inside his mansion, which Motato thinks sounds delightful and that he still wants Ichabeezer off his lawn, so everybody wins. Inside the mansion, Ichabeezer and Motato are having a chat, while Ichabeezer learns that Motato also doesn't like anyone in town, Motato confirming this before matter-of-factly asking, "Why do you think I'm always trying to take it over?" Ichabeezer then suggests to Motato that they pull pranks on people, which Motato likes. The next day, Mayor Archibald approaches the elevator to his office, but when he presses the button and the elevator opens up, an avalanche of pink ball pit-style balls suddenly spill out from the elevator all over him, just as Ichabeezer and Motato laugh at Mayor Archibald's expense. In the classroom as school, Mr. Beanbum asks the students what 2+2 is, while Ichabeezer and Motato are in the classroom in disguise, while Motato tells Mr. Beanbum to pick him, which Mr. Beanbum does rather uncertainly, before Motato says, "Two plus two equals a million!" and starts laughing about it. Motato then says, "Now you don't know what to believe!" before he and Ichabeezer run out of the classroom while laughing all the way. After Ichabeezer and Motato have left, Laura correctly answers that two plus two equals four. Next, Larry is taking a bath in his bathtub, at the same time that a rope with a sardine tied to one end lands beside the bathtub, which Larry notices as he says, "What are you doing there and not in my stomach?" In the living room, Bob enters the house where the other end of the rope with a sock tied to it is also strung along the floor, before he notices the sock as he says, "Hey, sock. Trying to get away, huh?" Inside Larry's bedroom, Larry is trying to pull on the rope with the sardine, before Bob also pulls on the other end of the rope that the sock is tied to. The two then pull on the ends of the rope, unaware of who's on the other end, until Larry ends up getting pulled forward and lands in the living room before running into Bob, as the two end up tumbling forward until tumbling into the kitchen. Ichabeezer and Motato then peek out from behind the couches and laugh at Bob and Larry's expense as well. At the gazebo in the town center, Ichabeezer tells Motato that "That was a hoot!" while Motato asks Ichabeezer if he saw Mayor Archibald's face when he opened the elevator, Ichabeezer and Motato laughing about it once again. Motato then tells Ichabeezer that he's had so much fun with him today and that he has a present for him, giving Ichabeezer a beautifully wrapped box. Ichabeezer opens the present, which is revealed to be a viking helmet, which Ichabeezer is at first excited about then becomes confused about what it is, Motato answering that it's Ichabeezer's very own supervillain costume and that they can be partners. Ichabeezer tells Motato that he's not a supervillain, but Motato tells him otherwise, then says that that's not all, before he explains that he made a Lawn Ray, which is an evil laser that turns anything it's pointed at into a lawn. To demonstrate, Motato points the Lawn Ray at a park bench that Granny Asparagus and Mrs. Fuzzyface are sitting on, turning the park bench into a lawn. After this demonstration, Motato tells Ichabeezer that they'll turn the whole town into a giant lawn and keep everyone off of it. Ichabeezer is a bit apprehensive, adding that they'll drive everyone out of town, though Motato then asks what could be better and that it could be their best prank yet. Motato then tells Ichabeezer to try on his costume and get a good night's sleep because tomorrow, they make the whole town get off their lawn. Back at the mansion, Ichabeezer is pacing around, while Rooney shows concern for Ichabeezer, but Ichabeezer denies taking things too far, before Ichabeezer barks again, which Ichabeezer translates as "Look up 1 Corinthians 15:33" then asks why. Rooney comes back up to Ichabeezer while carrying a Bible before Ichabeezer takes the Bible from Rooney and finds the verse that Rooney told him about, which is "Bad company corrupts good character". After Ichabeezer reads this verse, Rooney barks again, but Ichabeezer once again denies being corrupted by Motato, saying that the Lawn Ray is just a prank and that it will be hilarious. At Pa Grape's store, Laura is jump roping while Pa is sweeping the floor, before he asks Laura what she's up to, Laura answering that she's up to 999,985 jumps. Madame Blueberry next enters the store, before Motato and Ichabeezer both jump down from on top of the store, just as Motato tries to get the townspeople's attention, but it doesn't work. Despite this, Motato then says that "oatmeal is better than cake", which finally attracts the townspeople's attention, as they react negatively to what Motato said about oatmeal being better than cake. Motato then tells the townspeople that now that he has their attention, the whole town is about to be his and Ichabeezer's lawn, before firing the Lawn Ray at Pa Grape's store, turning it into a lawn. Once Pa and Laura have landed on the lawn-turned store, Motato yells at them to get off the lawn, while Madame Blueberry calls Motato and Ichabeezer brutes and that what they're doing is horrible, while Bacon Bill adds not to forget about the cake-oatmeal comment and asks what that was all about. Motato then hands the Lawn Ray to Ichabeezer, telling him that it's his turn, while Ichabeezer is still hesitant, before Laura sadly asks Ichabeezer if he's a supervillain. Motato teasingly tells Ichabeezer that his "first time supervillain cold feet" is adorable then offers to help Ichabeezer. Motato then brings Ichabeezer in front of Petunia's house, telling him that "this'll make a lovely lawn", but when Ichabeezer doesn't answer, Motato tells Ichabeezer to commence with the prank, all while calling him his "evil sidekick". Rooney then runs out from the alley and takes the Lawn Ray from Ichabeezer, while Motato tries to take it back, successful in doing so as he throws Rooney against the side of a nearby building. Motato then approaches the wounded Rooney while saying "Prepare yourself to be a lawn dog!" as he prepares to fire the Lawn Ray at Rooney. Seeing what Motato is about to do to his beloved dog, Ichabeezer realizes that Motato is bad company as he takes off his viking helmet and throws it at Motato before it strikes Motato, causing the Lawn Ray to get sent flying before it gets caught by Ichabeezer who turns the portion of the ground that Motato is standing on into a lawn. Ichabeezer then yells at Motato to get off his lawn, which Motato does, before another portion of the ground also gets turn into a lawn, with Ichabeezer telling him to get off that lawn as well, this time, chasing away Motato when he uses the Lawn Ray to turn more portions of the ground into lawns. After Motato has been chased away, Rooney approaches Ichabeezer, who thanks him for being the kind of company that he wants to keep. Pa and Laura approach Ichabeezer, while Laura tells Ichabeezer that she's glad that he's not a supervillain, which Pa agrees with, before expressing concern that his store is still a lawn, but Ichabeezer offers to buy another store, which Pa is happy to hear. At Motato's lair, the sound of a door knocking is heard, before the door opens to reveal Motato. When the Radishes are still angry at Motato, Motato brings out several boxes of pizza while saying that he brought extra cheese, which this time the Radishes are happy about as they pick up Motato and bring him back inside the lair. Characters *Bob *Larry *Pa Grape *Laura Carrot *Madame Blueberry *Ichabeezer *Bacon Bill *Motato *Radish Minions *Mrs. Fuzzyface Fun Facts Trivia * William is the proper name for Bill, hence the reason why Ichabeezer referred to Bacon Bill as "Bacon William". Remarks *It's never stated who the Queen of England Motato was referring to, though it's likely Queen Elizabeth II. as far as lookalikes, the only know impersonators/lookalikes are Patricia Ford, Jeanette Charles and Bubby Gram. Whenever or not Motato got the keytar signed by them or another look alike is unknown. *Ichabeezer thinks that turning everything into a lawn is a bad idea, even though he did something similar when he was temporary mayor in Larry Lives it Up. *Despite telling Pa that he'll buy another store, he didn't state to Laura, Madame Blueberry, and Mr. Lunt at their homes/shops were also turned into a lawn. Though in later episodes, they have their places back, meaning Ichabeezer may've repay them back as well. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ichabeezer Category:Episodes focusing on Motato Category:Episodes focusing on Bob Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Episodes focusing on Laura Carrot Category:Episodes focusing on Madame Blueberry Category:Episodes focusing on Bacon Bill Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Fuzzyface Category:Episodes focusing on Radish Minions